Dragonball Z: Burger King Z
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Sequel to McDragonballs and Jack In The Ball Z. Goku and Vegeta now work at Burger King! Will they survive one day of public service, or will annoying costumers, co-workers, and their creepy boss push them over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Burger King Z  
**Author**: Granis Koaishine  
**Written**: January 2008  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Mild Language and Mild Violence)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or its unemployed Saiyans.

* * *

_**Part 1 of 3**_

Goku and Vegeta have been fired twice in the same day working at fast-food restaurants: first at McDonalds, and secondly at Jack In The Box. Now the two saiyans stand outside yet another fast food restaurant they hope to actually keep more than just a couple hours.

"Burger…King?" Vegeta said, reading the sign. "Hmph, this place better be nicer than those other two places we worked at," Vegeta commented.

"Well, you know what they say: Three times is the charm!" Goku responded. "C'mon, let's apply!"

Goth men walk inside the restaurant, and were immediately approached by the Burger King Mascot himself.

"Who the hell are you? Out of our way!" Vegeta warned the man.

The Burger King Mascot showed his nametag to both Saiyans. It read 'Boss'. Goku laughed nervously.

"Eheh, don't mind my friend here, Mr. Bossman. We're here actually to apply for a job," Goku explained, smiling cheesily.

The Burger King Mascot nodded and immediately slipped a uniform on both men.

"Wow…no paperwork to sign or anything?" Goku asked.

The Burger King Mascot shook his head as if he was saying 'Nope'.

"Hmph, let's get this over with and actually leave today with some cash so our wives won't have a cow," Vegeta said, heading back into the kitchen while Goku followed.

Both saiyans stopped immediately when they saw who was working at Burger King as well.

"Oh HELL no," Vegeta said in utter shock as he and Goku stared at Cell, Freiza, and Shenron flipping burgers over the grill.

"YOU?!" the villains yelled in unison when they heard Vegeta yell out.

"Um…hi guys! Guess we'll be working together, eh?" Goku said, trying to lighten the mood.

The villains growled at Goku in response.

"I hate jobs…" Vegeta said, now banging his head lightly against a wall in frustration at the current situation.

_**End of Part 1**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2 of 3**_

Goku and Vegeta immediately got to work behind the counter at Burger King. Unlike the last place they worked at, Vegeta was now at the main counter, while Goku manned the drive-through window.

**Front Counter With Vegeta**

The first customer walks into Burger King and approaches the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Burger King, home of the freakin' Whopper. What do you want?" Vegeta said in a bored tone.

"I'll take a Whopper meal," the guy said.

"Whatever," Vegeta responded. "One Whopper, now!" Vegeta called out to the kitchen crew using his microphone.

The villains heard his order and begin to scheme.

"Let's give that Saiyin a hard time, shall we?" Cell said.

"Good idea. Allow me to make that guy's 'Whopper'," Frieza said.

Minutes later, Frieza brings the order up to Vegeta.

"Here's your slop," Vegeta said, handing the burger to the customer.

The customer immediately opens up the wrapper and takes a bite into the burger. His eyes popped open suddenly from shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta asked the customer.

"This isn't what I ordered! This is a burger from Carl Jr.!!! Give me a Whopper!!!" said the now disgruntled customer.

Vegeta turned back toward the villains in the kitchen and scowled.

"Asses…" Vegeta muttered as he went to go make the burger himself.

**Drive-Through Window With Goku**

Meanwhile, Goku was taking orders at the drive-though window.

"Welcome to Burger King, home of the Whopper, may I take your order?" Goku said into the mic.

"_Yeah…um…hey mister, is your refrigerator running?"_ said the voice from outside.

"Uh…I think so…" Goku responded.

"_Well you better go catch it! Hahahahah!!!"_

"What in the world?" Goku said scratching his head.

Seconds later, another person drove into the drive-through.

"Welcome to Burger King, home of the Whopper, may I take your order?" Goku said into the mic again.

"_Yes, I'm Ronald McDonald from McDonald's, and I order you to tell your boss that he sucks!!!"_ said the voice from outside.

"Huh?!" Goku said again, dumbfounded by all of the strange orders he's getting.

At that moment, Vegeta walks up to where Goku is.

"Kakarot, what are you doing? Quick slacking off!" Vegeta said to him.

"But its these customers in the drive-through, they are giving me these weird orders!" Goku responded.

"I'll take care of this loser. Tell him to drive up to the window!" Vegeta said to Goku.

"Uh, okay…" Goku said, nodding, before speaking into the mic. "Please drive around to the first window!"

Soon after, the driver drives to the first window, and lo-and-behold, it was really Ronald McDonald driving in the car. Ronald noticed Vegeta first when he arrived.

"So you must be the boss of Burger King! Well take this and shove it up your Angus Burger!" Ronald said, giving Vegeta the finger before driving off.

"Why you little…Galick Gun!!!" Vegeta yelled, shooting an energy beam at Ronald, blowing him and his car up upon impact.

"Hah! Serves him right for messing with me," said Vegeta, grinning with satisfaction.

Just then, their real boss, the Burger King mascot, approaches them from behind. Both Saiyins turn around to see their boss tapping his foot, arms crossed.

"What? It was his fault he talked trash to us!" Vegeta stated.

The Burger King mascot, in response to their actions, gave both Vegeta and Goku a mop to clean the bathrooms for now.

"Wow...is this a promotion or something?" Goku asked.

"Shut-up, Kakarot…" Vegeta said with a big sigh.

_**End of Part 2**_

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3 of 3**_

Goku and Vegeta are now mopping the bathroom floors of the fast food joint.

"**Goddamn, Kakarot! This bathroom is filthier than that perverted Turtle Hermit master of yours!"** Vegeta complains as he prepares to scrub the toilets.

"**Oh cheer up, Vegeta, I'm sure this is only temporary! We'll be back working the counter in no time!"** Goku said enthusiastically.

"…**Sometimes I wonder what the hell you be taking that keeps you in such high spirits all the time…"** Vegeta comments under his breath.

An hour later, both Saiyans were back working the main counter once again.

"**Okay, listen up, Kakarot, I have a plan to make sure those damn villains or anyone else don't screw us over like last time. You take the people's orders while I monitor the kitchen and see to it they don't sabotage the food,"** Vegeta says to Goku.

"**Oh I see. Gotcha!"** Goku says with a smile.

Both men take their places as the next costumer walks into Burger King and approaches the counter.

It was Ronald McDonald again, but only this time he was in disguise.

"**Welcome! What can I get for you?"** Goku asks.

"**Why yes, good fellow, I would like one 'Secret Recipes Folder' to go!"** said the disguised clown.

"**Uh…don't recall that particular order being on the menu…but okay!"** Goku said, inputting the order so it would appear on the computer in the kitchen for the villains to see.

Once Frieza, Cell, and Omega Shenron saw the order, they look at each other, grinning evilly.

Vegeta watched the villains slip off into their boss's office and walk back out with a folder marked 'Confidential', bring it to the counter where Goku was.

_"The hell are they up to?"_ Vegeta said to himself.

"**Here you go!"** Goku says, handing the document over to Ronald.

"**Heheh…thanks suckers!"** Ronal says as he turns to run out of the building, only to be jumped and beat up by the Burger King Mascot, taking back the document and walking back to Goku and Vegeta.

**"Uh, hi boss! Is there a problem?"** Goku asked.

The Burger King Mascot held up a sign to them that read:

"_**You dolts almost gave our company's secret recipes over to our rival Ronald McDonald. I'll have you two arrested for treason."**_

"**What?! It wasn't our fault! It was the villain's doing!"** Vegeta protested, pointing back toward the kitchen.

Vegeta, Goku, and the Burger King Mascot all turn around to see all three villains had escaped the premises.

"**Uh oh…"** Goku said, gulping.

**"I'm not getting my ass thrown in jail!** **Run Kakarot!!!"** Vegeta said as he and Goku both jump through the drive-thru window and flee the area, with the Burger King Mascot on hot pursuit.

This concludes this trilogy of fics involving Goku and Vegeta working at fast food joints!

_**End of Part 3**_

* * *

**The End!**

**How did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
